gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
EGX-001 Storm Gundam
|model number=EGX-001 |developed from=EGX-000G79A Pró̱ta Énas |developed into=*EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type *EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur *EGX-011 Firestar Gundam |variants=EGX-001/CA Storm Gundam Carnwennan |unit type=Close Quarter Combat Mobile Suit |operators= |launched=75 S.E. |destroyed= |known pilots=Thomas West |height=18.3 metres |power plant=* |propulsion= |fixed armaments=* (Mounted on head) x 2 * x 2 * x 2 |optional fixed armaments= |handheld armaments=* * * * (Stored on back) x 2 * |optional handheld armaments= |remote armaments= |optional remote armaments= |standard equipment=*Drive Surge System |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*EMBR Armour *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |firstappearance=Rise of a Saviour }} The EGX-001 Storm Gundam (aka Storm Gundam, Storm) is a close combat mobile suit piloted by Thomas West. Technology & Combat Characteristics Designed as a close combat mobile suit, Storm Gundam specializes in high agility manoeuvring and and close range combat. While it shares the same predecessor as the EGX-002 Sunflare Gundam, Storm Gundam emphasises high mobility and structural flexibility, for this it is built with lighter armour plating and has multiple vernier rockets installed throughout the body. Compared to its predecessor the Storm has less external armour, exposing more of its inner armoured frame sections, but is capable of a greater range of movement. The design philosophy behind the Storm Gundam is similar to that of the Striker, sacrificing armour in favour for enhanced mobility to avoid attacks in the first place. Storm's signature weapons are the "Stinger" HIPaR Sword and "Whiplash" Wire-Blade, which grant the Gundam high close quarter combat capabilities and limited ranged combat abilities. The Wire-Blade is a highly versatile weapon and serves many tactical uses including grabbing enemy units and allowing the machine to swing round the battlefield. Following a minor refit the suit was equipped with a larger hand-held shield, sword and additional vernier thrusters. While the suit is designed for close combat, it is more effective at rapid strikes rather than prolonged direct combat. In order to compensate for the lack of armour the pilot has to keep Storm Gundam on the move as often as possible. Its lighter armour does make the suit faster and capable of using thrusters under the influence of gravity to increase its agility. The suit retains several of the original targeting sensors used by the Pró̱ta Énas and Sunflare Gundam, allowing the suit to use ranged weapons with sufficient accuracy, though its actuators are calibrated to resist heavy impact shocks from melee weapons and are not as precise. Ultimately the Storm Gundam would be overhauled and refitted with more armour and an integrated weapons system to become the EGX-001/EX Storm Gundam Excalibur, providing more firepower without reducing the gundam's normal functionality. Armaments ;* :Storm Gundam's main ranged weapon is a standard beam rifle which is kept on the back of the waist when not in use. Typically it does not see much use as Storm Gundam's high mobility allows it to close in on targets at high speed to engage them in close combat. ;* :A set of fire-linked vulcans are mounted in the suit's head, while they are mainly used for missile interception and attacking light targets, at close range the beam vulcans can inflict serious damage. ;* :Two standard shell-firing weapons are installed in the mobile suit's clavicles. ;* :A sword/shield hybrid weapon, by mounting a sword formed out of two blades sliding together underneath a protective shield the weapon has the element of surprise. When in use the two blades with spring forwards from under the shield and lock together, giving the pilot the ability to take enemies off guard when switching to this weapon. The defensive shield has an anti-beam coating to increase its strength. Each blade is made from a Titanium Isocarbon Superalloy that can contain particles similar to a Reichold Particle Battery, when active, the blades generate large amounts of heat by resonating the Reichold particles within them. Additionally, the blades themselves resonate as well, drastically improving the sword's cutting power. ;* :A lightweight defensive tool with an anti-beam coating, Storm Gundam's shield is mounted on the left arm and was added after its initial sortie. ;* :Two beam sabres are stored on racks on Storm Gundam's back and are deployed when the physical blades prove to be too slow to use effectively. Unlike previous beam swords, the plasma produced by a Storm Drive can reach far higher temperatures more effectively. Furthermore, SR beam sabres inflict structural damage on a molecular level, which traditional plasma swords could not do. ;* :After a later modification to the Storm Gundam, the machine was equipped with a hand-held double-edged HIPaR Sword to allow it more versatility in combat. While normally wielded in the right hand, West has been known to use alongside the Stinger if needed. When it is not in use, the sword is stored on the suit's left hip. ;* :The inside of each arm is fitted with a wire-blade, a novel weapon consisting of a HIPaR blade attached to a carbon nano-tube wire. Each blade can be launched and embedded into a target, allowing the Storm Gundam to either make use of terrain for mobility or for improvised ranged weapons. System Features ;*Drive Surge System :A limiter-releasing system that temporarily allows for the full power of the Storm Drive to be used. This temporarily increases the combat output of the mobile suit by increasing the supply of SR particles to the unit's weapons. Excess Reichold particles are discharged through vents on the suit's chest, shoulders and back. ;*EMBR Armour : History Creation Developed at the Athena Research base following Project Storm as part of the first line of mobile suits built with Storm Drives, the EGX-001 was meant to specialize in close combat and would later be used in designing the EGM-108 Gennai Standard Type. First Launch While waiting for transport to Earth the research base was attacked by Echelon forces, when the base fell under direct attack the intended original intended pilot, Ian Starling, was cut off from the hangar and could not board the machine. Instead young spacecraft pilot Thomas West boarded the suit and launched alongside the Sunflare Gundam, managing to drive back the first wave of Echelon forces. Fleeing Colony Sunflower Fearing the safety of the colony, Colonel Sparley requests that the four Gundams are loaded onto the Broadsword and evacuated. A second attack severely damages one of the colony's shipyards, forcing all four gundams to sortie. See also Category:Gundam